The present invention relates to a throwing game and goal therefor.
There is no end to people""s desire to have fun and play new games, and outdoor games that can be played within a limited space are always popular. One particularly popular outdoor game involves throwing flying disks commonly known under the trademark FRISBEE, of Wham-O, Inc., San Francisco, Calif. In a basic form of the game, the disks are thrown or tossed between two or more persons spaced, typically, hundreds of feet away from one another, requiring a relatively large amount of space.
Some games employ the flying disc in conjunction with a playing field and two or more goals, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,734. The goals are formed of a skeletal frame which may include a netlike cover. A disadvantage of this game is that it also requires a relatively large amount of space as well as a number of persons to play.
Accordingly, there is a need for a novel throwing game and goal therefor that provides for throwing spinning disks by one or more persons in a limited amount of space at a netlike target.
The game and goal therefor of the present invention solves the aforementioned problems and meets the aforementioned needs by providing a goal for a throwing game comprising at least two skeletal frame members and netlike coverings therefor. Each of the skeletal frame members defines a frontal area encompassed by the respective covering. The frontal area encompassed by one of the skeletal frame members is less than the frontal area encompassed by the other skeletal frame member, and the two skeletal frame members are substantially overlappingly disposed with respect to each other so that the respective netlike coverings form higher point and a lower point goal zones. The higher point goal zone is defined by all or part of the netlike covering of the smaller skeletal frame member and the lower point goal zone is defined by frontal area of the netlike covering of the other skeletal frame member that is not frontally blocked by the smaller skeletal frame member and its netlike covering.
Preferably, the two skeletal frame members are separately supported so that they can move relative to one another. Preferably, the smaller skeletal frame member is connected to the larger frame member by two or more elongate flexible members, and the larger skeletal frame member is connected to two spaced apart standards by similar elongate flexible members. Preferably, the netlike coverings are substantially larger in area than the areas defined by the respective skeletal frame members so that the netlike coverings are substantially loose fitting, to permit the netlike coverings to capture and hold an object hitting the netlike coverings. Preferably, the object is a flying disk.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved throwing game and goal therefor.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a throwing game and goal therefor that provides for throwing spinning disks by one or more persons in a limited space.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the following drawings.